Entities ranging from individuals to large multi-national entities are generating increasing amounts of data files including files encapsulating tabular data. These files can be stored among various disparate locations including local storage, networked storage, email/email attachments, and in cloud-based storage services. Navigating and accessing such files becomes more burdensome as the number of files and their storage locations increase.